Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 7th March 1994. 994. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon - Gordon decides to give Thomas a lesson he won't forget. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller goes on holiday and a newcomer, Toby the Tram Engine, arrives in the yard. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. # Thomas and the Guard - Thomas is in trouble when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas and Bertie the Bus decide to stage a race. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy takes no notice of a Danger sign and soon realises his mistake. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the saddle-tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. # Edward's Exploit - Edward may be old but an accident on an important journey shows just how strong he can be. # Thomas Gets Bumped - Thomas is needlessly jealous when Bertie helps out. # Diesel Does it Again - Percy and Duck are outraged when Diesel arrives at the harbour. Disaster follows. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon gets splashed with mud but refuses to be cleaned. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor's contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success # All at Sea - Duck wishes he could sail away like the boats on the water, but an important journey makes him really proud oh his wheels again. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-tender engine. # Bulgy - Bertie and the engines' busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery ThomasGetsBumpedand17OtherStoriesbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine ThomasGetsBumpedand17OtherStoriesvideocassette.png|Tape ThomasandGordontitlecard2.png TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard2.png ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.png ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard2.png ThomasGoesFishingtitlecard2.png ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png EdwardsExploit1986titlecard.png ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png TheTroublewithMudtitlecard.png Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png AllatSeatitlecard.png OneGoodTurn___titlecard.png TenderEnginestitlecard.png Bulgy(episode)titlecard.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDaytitlecard.png TheBrittAllcroftCompanyVHSendboard2.jpg|The Britt Allcroft Logo at the end Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Bumper Special videos Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986)